evefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Races et Lignées
L'univers d'EVE abrite quatre races jouables, répartis en trois lignées. Les lignées affectent uniquement l'apparence du personnage, chaque nouveau joueur commence avec des statistiques et des compétences identiques. Empire Amarr La plus grande des cinq races, les Amarrians détiennent près de 40 % de l'univers connu. Poussé par la religion, l'Empire Amarr s'est surtout fait connaître pour leur expansion massive ainsi que pour leurs efforts d'asservissement des états conquis. Un des états ayant subi l'esclavage était la République Matari, connu sous le nom de Minmatar. L'expansion Amarr se trouva freiné notamment par la Fédération Gallente et le Directoire Jovian. Impossible en effet de faire face à la puissance économique de Gallente et à la puissance technologique de Jove. les Amarrians furent forcés de renoncer à leur soif de territoire en faveur d'une position plus neutre. Profitant de ce cuisant échec, Minmatar se rebella contre l'Empire Amarr et obtint finalement sa liberté. Lignées Amarr Ce sont les descendants direct de l'ethnie Amarrian avant la conquête de leur planète principale et le mélange avec les autres ethnies - ils sont considérés comme fiers et hautains et ayant une grande considération des traditions et de leurs ancêtres. Les Ni-Kunni étaient une race primitive conquise il y a quelque 1000 ans par l'Empire Amarr. Contrairement aux autres races conquises par les Amarrians, les Ni-Kunnis se sont beaucoup mieux adaptés à la société Amarr et aujourd'hui, seule une petite minorité est toujours asservie. La plupart des Ni-Kunnis sont commerçants et artisans - professions souvent mal vu par les Amarrians, cependant vitale à leur société. Les Khanid ont subi la crise politique de leurs dirigeants avec beaucoup de calme et de dignité. Ils étaient à l'origine d'autres colons à côté des Amarrians sur Athra, mieux connu aujourd'hui comme Amarr Prime. Au plus fort de l'extension Amarr, les Khanids ont été balayés et ont alors fusionnés dans la nation croissance d'Amarr. En prouvant qu'ils pouvaient devenir de précieux alliés, ils ont alors tenu un statut élevé au sein de l'Empire, seulement une poignée d'entre eux ont enduré l'esclavage. Etat Caldari Société principalement capitaliste, les Caldaris sont un peuple ancré dans la tradition militaire et entraînés par un code de conduite strict. Avec un Etat contrôlé par de nombreuses méga-entreprises, les Caldaris sont tenus de respecter les règles strictes de la société ou être contraint à l'exil. En raison de leur histoire militaire, les Caldari ont été en mesure de produire des armes et des navires parmis les plus technologiquements avancés, toutefois inférieurs au Directoire Jovian. En tant que peuple, ses membres ont dû mener une guerre longue et sanglante pour gagner leur indépendance, et même dû renoncer à leur planète d'origine face à leurs ennemis jurés, les Gallenteans. Lignées Caldari Symbolisant la Caldari en tous points, les Deteis sont efficaces, travaillent dur et ont le sens du devoir. Les Deteis occupent couramment des postes d'autorité autant dans l'administration que dans l'armée, ce qui convient parfaitement à leur tempérament. Etant l'épine dorsale de l'Empire Caldari, les Civires sont tempérés, intelligents et implacables, autant dans leur approche du commerce que du combat. Les Civires sont capables de gérer la pression extrêmement bien ce qui est une aide précieuse dans le combat ou dans d'autres situations stressantes. Plusieurs des meilleurs chasseurs de primes sont Civire. Achura has been part of the Caldari State for three centuries, joining and leaving the Federation at the same time as the State. Yet the Achur have always remained a mystery to others. Hailing from the inhospitable Saisio system in The Forge, the Achura are as reclusive and introverted as an entity can be while still participating in galactic affairs. Intensely spiritual, the average Achur has little interest in the material world's transitory doodads. Achur pilots have been few and far between in the past, but the recent sacrilege of their home world prompted them to take to the skies in greater numbers. Fédération Gallente In the world of EVE, the Gallente are the kings and queens of entertainment, mass-producing everything from cheap porn-flicks to elaborate stage-shows for an ever-hungry public. They boast the most elaborate luxury space yachts, and the most glittering hotel reservoirs. Anything your mind or body could ever crave, the Gallenteans have plenty of it. The Caldari were initially part of the Federation but deep-seated differences and mutual animosity between them and the Gallenteans drove them out to found their own empire. For a time, the two empires warred against each other, but as neither could gain sufficient advantage to claim victory, peace was settled in the end. Few societies display such stark contrasts. Many of the people in the world are Gallenteans, creating a constant demand for luxury goods. At the same time, the ranks of the poor number millions, because while the liberal market-driven economy and individual freedom may allow everybody the chance to advance to the top, they make it just as easy to plummet to the very bottom of the social ladder. Lignées Gallente Originally of French origin, although any direct similarities have long since vanished, Gallenteans value freedom and individual liberty above all else. The Gallente Federation is the only true democracy in the world of EVE. The Intakis were integrated into the Gallente Federation a few centuries ago. Their thoughtful and composed manner suited the Gallente society well; the Intakis are especially good at human interaction and are very prominent in the federal bureaucracy. The nation of Jin-Mei is the latest addition to the Federation, having joined only shortly before the Gallenteans came into contact with the Amarr Empire. The Jin-Mei have a very rigorous caste-system, which sometimes clashes with the liberal ideals of the rest of the Federation. The Jin-Mei inhabit the Lirsautton system in Everyshore and, up until now, seldom ventured far from their homes. Due to the civil war raging between the Sang Do overlords, leaders of the Jin-Mei, that is now changing. République Minmatar A tough, no-nonsense race, the Minmatars are a determined and independent people. Their home planet of Matar is a natural paradise, although centuries of abuse have taken much from its beauty. Because of their former enslavement by the Amarr Empire, the Minmatar value independance as their most important trait. The Minmatar, also known as Matari, have for more in way of numbers of people than any other state, but they are split between seperate clans working together to form a state. Less than a quarter of the Matari actually belong to the organized state, while the rest of the clans stick to their own religious and idealistic traditions. After years of warring, most clans have come to understand that cooperation is far more important for the future of the Matari people. Lignées Minmatar Brutors strong-willed and have a great sense of individuality. They are a swarthy people, a bit larger and burlier than the other Minmatar tribes. They favor physical prowess over anything else and can be frightening to face. Ambitious and driven the Sebiestors are innovative thinkers and are always willing to try something new and different. The Sebiestors are slight build, but are lithe and often graceful. Pale, taut skin and a thin frame are the norm and these looks lead many to believe they suffer from constant malnutrition and sickness. The Vherokior tribe is a splinter of the Starkmanir tribe. The origins of the Vherokiors are actually well known, unlike the other older tribes. Some five thousand years ago, a brutal Starkmanir chief was exiled with all of his people. The chief led his people into the most inhospitable part of Matar and was never seen again. But several centuries later, their ancestors returned to Minmatar society, much changed in appearance and manners. They never revealed the cause for this change, but took to roaming between the other Minmatar tribes in large caravans, living as merchants, healers, scholars and fortune tellers.